Ninja In Orange
by pnfpixie
Summary: A new trouble has risen in the world of Ninjago. To stop it the ninja must find the legendary Light. When Zane seems pulled to a certain girl the others tease him for having a "crush" on her, but is it something else? Something more important? Who is she? Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. Lego does
1. Prolouge

**AN: HIDDY HIDDY HEY! What's up? I'm giving a shot at a chapter story on here instead of one shots! YAY! Hope you like!**

Her black hair flew in her face as she fell to the ground. She whipped her head back making her hair go back behind her. Her eyes glanced around the flames. Her breathing was getting short and raspy. She shook her head. "SENSEI!" She heard coughing.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE THEY GET'S YOU!"

She stopped. She had her black bag slung over her shoulder. She felt the small claws of her pet Long-Eared Jerboa gripping tightly to her skin. She quickly turned and ran out. She could feel the heat get to her. She looked up. There was the edge of the forest. "I have to get there to get away from whatever started the fire," she whispered hoarsely. She heard a sound out in the distance. Her forest brown eyes widened and she dashed further into the forest, just barely realizing the burning pain in her upper left leg. She lunged for the nearest tree and she seemed to disappear in the foliage.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya, got a new chapter up for you all. I might have a couple facts wrong here and there *blushes* so please don't hate me….

The four ninjas walked through the Forest of Tranquility. They crept cautiously in the shadows.

"So, where's this Light we're supposed to be finding," Jay whispered.

Cole shot a glance at him. "I don't know, shut up…"

"I don't see what the matter is. Garmadon is good now and the world is at peace," Kai mumbled.

"Sensei said it himself, the world can't stay at peace forever. Darkness must come again," Zane explained.

They came to the edge of the Forest. "So the Light is in the desert," Jay said.

"That's odd. I didn't know there was anything out there besides Oraborus and Jay's place," Kai said.

Kai ran forward. "So we just have to find this Sensei Li and we'll find the Light?"

Zane frowned and pointed towards a bright red light. "I believe we are too late."

The four ninja looked at the flames. "We are too late…" Jay muttered.

"What're we going to tell Sensei Wu," Cole said.

Kai frowned and shrugged. "Well, there's no point for us any more…"

The four ninjas turned around and walked away upset.

"There goes our hope for whatever danger is coming," Jay said.

Zane stopped when they got a little bit in. He looked around. "There's something here," he said.

The others stopped and looked at him. "What are you talking about Zane," Kai asked.

Zane put his finger to his mouth to shush the others. He slowly crept to the left. He pulled away the bushes and there lying against a tree was a girl with black hair that reached her tail-bone. She wore a dark orange skirt and an orange Asian style silk shirt with a golden dragon on it. Her orange flats covered her feet except for a small diamond hole on the tops. She seemed to be asleep.

"Who is that," Jay whispered. Zane shot him a glance to shut up.

Zane crept forward slowly.

"Zane, what are you doing," Kai whispered.

"Stop being an idiot," Cole whispered a little loudly.

Zane ignored them and continued going towards her. He crouched down in front of her to study her face. She had a weird set of bangs that was at the very edge of her right side of her forehead. It was kind of clumped together and curled forward towards her chin. It seemed to look like it had stopped growing at some part. She had soft pale skin.

"Zane," Jay whispered harshly and loudly.

Zane looked over at Jay, who's blue ninja hood was off his head now. Zane looked back at the girl and reached towards her to tap her shoulder.

"ZANE," Cole exclaimed.

The girl moved and her eyes shot open. Her forest brown eyes met Zane's ice blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. She tried to scramble backwards a little, but she crashed into the tree and winced in pain.

"Hey…it's alright," Zane said.

"Who-" she coughed and then clear her throat, "Who are you?"

Zane smiled slightly and pulled off his hood. "The name's Zane," he said, "And those three are my friends: Kai, Cole, and Jay."

Mai frowned. "Mai," she said hoarsely.

Zane looked around. "There's a river near by…Jay go to the left about ten feet."

Jay moaned, "Kai…come with me."

Kai followed after Jay.

Mai blushed. "Um…" she muttered. She coughed again.

Zane frowned. "We won't hurt you," he said as he sat beside her.

Mai looked up at his face. "Okay…"

They sat there in silence until Jay and Kai came back. They had two cups, which they had gotten out of their packs that they packed since they didn't know how long they'd be out and about, full of water. They handed them to Zane. Who handed them to Mai. "Drink up. It'll clear your throat."

Mai obeyed and drank up the water. "Thanks," she said.

Zane smiled and the other two boys nodded. Cole folded his arms. "What were you doing out here," he asked.

Mai crossed her arms back. "I could ask you the same question."

Cole glanced at her. "We're looking for something, how about you?"

"I live out here," Mai said simply.

"Where?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because maybe it has something to do with what we're looking for."

"My house burnt down, so where else do I have to go?"

The ninjas looked at each other. "You can come with us," Zane said.

"ZANE," this time it was Kai.

"What?"

"You can't just bring a girl to the bounty…" Jay said.

Mai frowned. "I'll say I demanded you to take me."

Cole facepalmed.

Zane nodded and stood up. He held out his hand.

Mai's eyes widened. This all seemed familiar.


	3. Chapter 2

The five started walking towards Ninjago City. Mai limped along. "So this is what the Forest of Tranquility looks like. My…father…used to tell me stories of this place. Though he told me never to go inside it. I honestly don't know why…" She pushed her awkward bangs back.

Kai wasn't big on the whole idea of bringing the girl along. They already had Nya on the Bounty, they didn't need another girl. Nya actually helped also, this was just some weird girl they found in the forest. A forest she wasn't even supposed to be in.

There was a squeaking sound. They all froze, except Mai. She turned around and looked at all the ninja. "What's your problem?" She asked.

Jay looked at her like she was nuts. "Didn't you hear that squeaking sound?"

Mai laughed slightly. "Yeah…so?"

Cole raised his bushy eyebrows. "Do you want to die? You can't be too carefree in the forest."

Mai flipped her hair slightly and the squeaking sound came again. "You're talking about that squeaking sound right?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah that's the one."

Mai bursted into laughter. "Oh this is good! You guys are afraid of a Long-Eared Jerboa!"

The ninja all looked at each other confused. "A what?!"

Mai held her left arm out straight and snapped her fingers. Hopping out of her hair was a mouse-like rodent with a tail double the size of it's body and large hind legs to help it hop. It had extraordinary large ears. It was a reddish yellow color. It sniffed the air and looked at the four strangers. It squeaked.

"What is that thing," Kai muttered.

Mai rolled her eyes. "A Long- Eared Jerboa! Her name is Mei-Ling!"

Cole, Jay, and Kai looked at each other. "Okay…"

Mai smiled. "Well, where are we heading to?"

Jay looked at Cole, who looked at Kai, who sighed and looked at Zane. Zane looked at Mai. "We're taking you to the Destiny's Bounty."

Mai looked confused. "The what?"

Zane smiled. "It's like our headquarters. We live there and train there."

"So kinda like a monastery?"

The ninja looked at each other surprised. How'd this girl know so much about what they, as ninja, did?

Zane smiled. "Yeah, but it's flies and is an old pirate ship."

"IT FLIES?!"

Zane nodded. "Yep."

Mai smiled. "So cool!"

Cole and Kai frowned. "I guess…"

Jay frowned. "If she stays with us, where will she stay?"

Zane thought for a moment. "We'll figure out once Sensei Wu agrees to letting her stay."

Mai stopped. "Sensei…Wu?"

Zane nodded. "Yep. He's our Sensei…who is like…"

"Your trainer and master, trust me I know…"

Zane frowned. "You okay?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah…um…I'm fine…" she muttered.

Zane smiled. "The Bounty is just up ahead. Come on," he said as he held out his hand.

Mai nervously takes hold of his hand. She frowned slightly. Something seemed familiar about this. She smiled. "Let's go!"

They ran as fast as they could with a girl with an injured leg.

Zane noticed the burn. "We'll take care of that when we get there. I'll get Kai to help."

Soon they arrived at The Bounty. Mai's eyes widened. "WOAH! THIS IS SO COOL!"

A girl with short black hair rushed over. "Guys, you're back!" She hugged Kai and then Jay. She stopped and then looked at Mai. "Hi!"

Mai bowed. "Hi…I'm Mai."

The girl smiled. "I'm Nya. I guess you've already met my brother Kai."

Mai smiled. "Really? That's cool! I wish I had a sibling!"

Nya smirked at Kai. "Sometimes…I don't want a sibling. But I gotta admit, I love him."

Mai nodded. "I guess I'm gonna stay with you until…well…until I can find someplace to go."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS! Okay…I didn't exactly forget about it…I just had…well….creativity overflow. YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY STORY IDEAS HAVE SPILLED ONTO MY NOOK! O.o Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me! I love you all for it! Have a cookie! (::)**

Chapter 3

They all went onto the bounty. Nya ran and got Sensei Wu, leaving the others to wait on the deck with Mai.

Zane motioned for Kai to come over. "Kai, can you help heal her wound?"

Kai walked over and looked at Mai wound slightly. "Since it's a burn I could take the heat away, which would stop the pain and swelling, but there with still be a scar."

Mai nodded. "Okay, as long as I can walk normally and be of some use."

Kai nodded. "Just sit down and I'll heal it."

Mai nodded and sat down where she was. She let her left leg lay out as she folded her right leg in. She watched as Kai set his hands on her wound and healed it. Her eyes widened in amazement as the pain seemed to disappear and the swelling went down. When Kai removed his hands all that was left was a scare. She smiled. "Arrigato!" She stood up and helped Kai up.

Kai nodded. "No problem."

Suddenly someone spoke up. "Have you guys found the Light?"

Mai looked towards the where the voice came from and saw an old man in white. Her eyes widened. She had seen him before.

The others seemed to bow slightly in respect to the man. "No Sensei Wu, but we found this girl, Mai, in the Forest injured. She has no place to stay so we brought her here to see what you think we should do," Cole said.

Mai, knowing it would be respectful if she bowed too at least for a greeting, bowed also. "Konichiwa, I am Mai."

Sensei Wu looked at her and his eyes widened and then softened. "She may stay with us, until we can find another place for her. Nya, how about you and the ninja make a nice place for her while Mai and I have a nice chat with some tea."

Nya nodded. "Yes Sensei, Lloyd should be down stairs. I believe training with his dad…or playing video games. I'll get him to help."

Mai straightened up as Sensei Wu walked towards her. "Why do you seem familiar?"

Sensei Wu smiled. "Follow me into the kitchen," he said.

Mai nodded and followed. "Do you want me to make the tea?"

Sensei Wu smiled. "It is fine, you are our guest. You do not have to make the tea."

Mai frowned. "Okay…"

Sensei Wu smiled. "That is, unless you want to. Now how is Li?"

Mai froze as she was grabbing the tea leaves. She bit her bottom lip. "I know why you're familiar…"

"I am your Sensei's cousin, yes. That is why I am surprised to see you here. If he was alright, you would still be there with him. What happened?"

Mai sighed and sprinkled the tea leaves into the tea kettle. "I was reading in my bedroom and looked out my window. I saw there figures outside. They looked like they were some sort of warriors so I grabbed my black bag just in case I needed my katana. I went to Sensei Li's room when suddenly I smelt smoke. I looked around and found Sensei Li already fighting the warriors that were getting inside. They were strong and he could not fight them off so I went to help him. He told me to grab Mei-Ling and leave. I wanted to stay and help, but I couldn't disobey Sensei Li. So I grabbed Mei-Ling and ran away," She said tears streaming down her face.

Sensei Wu sat there. "So he didn't make it."

Mai shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Wu frowned. "You can stay with us and train. You know Spinjitzu already right?"

"Yes, but I'm still trying to master it."

Sensei Wu smiled. "So you haven't found your true potential?"

"No. I know, I'm pathetic," Mai said with a faint laugh.

"Nonsense, you will find it on your own time," he said.

Mai smiled and hugged Sensei Wu. "Thank you so much Sensei…"

The tea kettle rang. Mai ran and got it. She walked over with the tea and sat down. "Would you like some tea?"

Sensei Wu smiled. "Of course."

Mai poured some tea into Sensei Wu's cup. "There you go."

Sensei Wu smiled. "Thank you."

Mai nodded.

Nya rushed into the room. "Mai, you can stay in my room. Jay is building you a bed right now with Lloyd and Garmadon's help. Kai, Cole, and Misako are searching through the laundry for sheets and pillows you can use."

Mai smiled. "I should help since you guys are going to have to put up with me…"

Nya glanced at Sensei Wu. "Okay…when you're finished in here."

Sensei Wu smiled. "AS soon as she's finished with the tea, she can go."

Mai nooded and quickly finished her tea. "See ya Sensei Wu," she said. She then remembered to bow, so she did. She then rushed to go with Nya. "What should I do?"

Nya looked around. "You can look in the laundry room, I'll go help Jay."

Mai nodded and walked down the hallway. "Let's see here…the laundry room…" she muttered. She opened a random door, no laundry, this seemed to be the boys' room. She quickly shut the door. She sighed.

Someone poked their head out few door down. It was an older woman with glasses. "Oh, you must be Mai, are you looking for the laundry room?"

Mai smiled and rushed over. "Thank you…" she said.

The woman smiled, "I'm Misako."

Mai nodded. "So we're looking for sheets, pillows, blankets, and a mattress?"

Misako smiled. "We found the mattress and I'm sure Nya wouldn't mind letting you borrow a blanket for the time being."

They searched for a while, but they finally found a pillow and some sheets. Cole tossed the pillow at Mai. "Here."

Mai laughed. "Thank you! I'll grab the sheets and take them to Nya's room," she said. She held the pillow and the neatly folded sheets in her arms. "Now where is it?"

Zane walked up behind her. "I'll help you, I just got back from doing something."

Mai nodded. "Okay," she said.

Zane looked at her load. "Do you want me to carry something?"

Mai blushed and shook her head. "No, I've got it all…"

Zane nodded. "If you say so. Follow me." He started walking towards Nya's room and Mai followed.

Mai smiled. "So, if you are the white ninja, what's your element? Is it ice?"

Zane looked back at her slightly surprised. "Yes…how did you know?"

Mai blushed. "My father used to tell me legends of the golden weapons and the elements of Spinjitzu when I was a child. Also whenever I went to Ninjago City I'd hear stories about you guys."

Zane nodded. "You are very smart in the area of ninja and your father seemed very informed about Spinjitzu."

Mai blushed. "You could say he was a close friend of the First Spinjitzu Master."

Zane smiled slightly. "What's in the black bag? I went back to the sight we found you by using the dragons and I found it."

Mai looked at him. "You didn't look inside did you?!"

Zane shook his head. "No, that would be invading privacy."

Mai sighed in relief. "Um, just some stuff…like food for Mei-Ling. It was the half-truth.

Zane nodded. "Seemed pretty heavy to be her food, but I believe you, it does smell like lemons and mint.

Mai smiled. "Yeah, it's kinda like a grocery bag…I used to put the tea leaves I bought for my dad in it."

Zane stood by a door. "This is the door to Nya's room, which shall now be yours."

Mai nodded and smiled. "Thank you Zane, for everything you've done to help me."

Zane nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Garmadon's personality is probably WAAAAAY off. Please do not judge me (plus we only see him human for like you know 2 minutes…if that so you can't really get on my case. I GIVE Y OWN VERSION OF HIS PERSONALITY! MUWAHAHAHA) But seriously, he's probably out of character, but that's probably because I don't own Ninjago and since I didn't create it I won't know exactly his exact personality…Okay I'm getting to story XD

Mai walked into her room and her eyes widened. There was a nice looking bed frame against one wall waiting for a mattress and sheets. She smiled softly. "Thank you very much," she said as she bowed.

"It's not much, what we could do on such short notice," the boy with blonde hair dressed in green said, "I'm Lloyd and this is my dad Garmadon."

Mai looked at Lloyd's father, "You're Garmadon? As in Lord Garmadon? But, you look like a normal living father!"

Garmadon laughed. "It is okay now, I am not evil anymore. You do not have to worry about me hurting anyone no more."

Mai smiled and bowed. "Forgive me for my impoliteness for making that assumption and not introducing myself. My name in Mai."

Nya smiled. "It's getting pretty late. I bet Zane's making dinner. Mai, I'll help you get your bed together and then we'll go get dinner."

Lloyd, Garmadon, and Jay quickly left the room and Mai walked over to the bed. Nya helped Mai get her bed ready. Soon the bed was ready.

Mai looked at Nya. "Is it alright if my friend stays in this room also? I promise she will not make a mess."

Nya looked at Mai oddly. "Okay…"

Mai reached into her hair and pulled out Mei-Ling out. She set the Long-Eared Jerboa down. Mei-Ling started hopping around and squeaked happily at Nya. Nya laughed. "We better get going. I can smell dinner already, you must be hungry."

Mai hadn't noticed how hungry she was. "Yeah…I kinda am!"

The two girls rushed up to the kitchen quickly. They sat at the table just as Zane brought out a great meal. "I thought we should welcome our guest with a feast." Zane had on the pink apron he always wore.

Mai smiled. "Gee, thanks! I don't know how to thank you all. For helping me in the forest and then taking me in! Thank you so much! Arrigato!"

Jay smiled. "No problem! Now let's eat!"

They dug in. There was small talk over dinner and Zane got a lot of compliments on his cooking. Zane looked over at Mai, noticing she felt a little awkward with all the talking. He leaned over. "So, do you know how to fight?"

Mai blushed slightly. "Kinda."

Zane smiled. "After dinner, do you want to fight Jay?"

Mai shook her head. "Oh no! I don't wanna get hurt!"

Zane laughed. "He hurts you and I'll hurt him."

Jay overheard the conversation. "Come on Mai, it'll be kinda fun!"

Kai snickered. "Jay will probably just talk so much he'll give her a headache."

Cole high fived Kai while Jay complained. Mai couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Zane and noticed he wasn't laughing. She suddenly stopped and pulled on a straight face. "If it's okay with Sensei Wu, then I guess I could at least try."

Sensei Wu nodded. "Nya will find you appropriate clothes to fight in. I would imagine it'd bekinda hard to fight in a skirt."

Mai blushed and nodded. "Okay…"

Sensei Wu nodded. "Finish up your meal," he said as he stood up with his empty plate. He smiled slightly evilly. "Loser does dishes."

Mai was dressed in a red tank-top and black stretch pants. She had a wooden katana like weapon strapped against her back. She wore black skin tight boots that went up to her mid-shins. She stood on one side of the deck.

On the other side of the deck stood Jay in one of his old ninja outfits to keep the protection on their suits fair. He had a wooden sword also.

Sensei Wu stood on the side. "First one to have their opponent fall three times is the winner. Jay, no spinjitsu, Mai, do not feel bad if you do not win, they are masters of the art."

Mai and Jay nodded and then bowed to each other.

"ROUND ONE," Nya called out.

The two people fighting stood up. They stood there for about five seconds when suddenly Mai ran straight for Jay. Jay tried to hit her with the wooden sword, but she had flipped above him. She spun and kicked Jay in the back making him stumble slightly. He turned to face her, but she was gone leaving the mast of the ship in her place. Jay looked around when suddenly a rope fell on top of him making him fall. Mai slid down the rope and helped him up.

There was a faint snicker from the other four ninja and samurai that were watching.

Jay glanced at them. "Does that even count?"

Sensei shrugged. "I'd say so. Mai-1; Jay-0."

Jay moaned slightly as he and Mai walked back to their sides,

"Round two!"

They bowed and this time Jay charged at Mai. He pulled out the wooden sword he had. Mai quickly blocking it and made it fly out of his hands. She gently kicked the hilt so it could land in her hand. She concentrated on having an object in both hands, but Jay tipped her over and knocked her to the ground.

"Jay wins! Mai-1; Jay-1!" Sensei called out.

Mai stood up. "Not used to having two sowrds. Stupid idead trying to do it."

Jay laughed. "I had nunchucks, gotta be coordinated with both had and ready to jump at the opportunity."

Mai nodded. "Arrigato."

"ROUND THREE!"

Again they bowed. They both charged at each other. They threw hits and kicks.

"They looked quite evenly matched," Zane said.

Kai nodded. "I agree, though Mai doesn't seem like a ninja she has the skill of one."

Cole frowned. "It's really suspicious…"

Jay kicked really high and Mai ducked and kicked Jay in the back of the knee, making him fall. She did a back roll so Jay didn't fall on her.

The others laughed slightly, except for Zane and Sensei Wu. Zane was taking in all her moves and trying to memorize them, just in case he had to go up against her in the near future. Sensei just had a wise and approving smile. "Mai wins this set! Mai-2; Jay-1!"

Mai helped Jay up. "You're not hurt are you? Sometimes I tru not to hurt people, but they get hurt anyways…"

Jay shook his head. "Just fine."

Mai smiled and skipped over to her side of the dock.

"ROUND FOUR!"

Zane frowned slightly. He sensed something about Mai. Where had she learned all this?

Mai and Jay bowed. Mai could sense someone staring at her. She was slightly tense and her concentration was a little low. She noticed Jay coming towards her, but a little too late. He knocked her down. She stumbled backwards and fell on her rear. She blew her awkward bangs out of her eyes. Jay helped her up.

"Didn't know we were starting?" He asked.

Mai blushed. "Sorry, was lost in my own little world."

Jay shrugged. "Don't worry, we all do. Just focus."

Mai nodded. "Again, arrigato."

Sensei frowned slightly. "Mai-2; Jay-2. Next one is the winner!"

The walked to the opposite sides again. Mai took a deep breath. "Take the opportunities and stay focused. I got this," she whispered.

"Round five!"

The two charged at each other. Mai heard cheering but she tuned out the sounds that didn't come from Jay. She held her eyes on him. Every movement, every opening, every mistake in position. He was close enough to pull out his sword and lunge at her, so why didn't he? Why wasn't she? She smiled slyly at the thought. She jumped and flipped over him. She pulled out the wooden sword and ran back at him. Her and Jay fought with the sword. She knocked Jay's out of his hand. She didn't go get it. She saw Jay try to go back for it, but she tripped him and did a one handed cartwheel over him so she could get to a better and more effective place to hold her sword on his chest.

The whole crowd was silent. Sensei Wu cleared his throat. "Mai is the winner! Now get to work!"

Mai helped Jay up. "Need help with the dishes?"

Jay sighed. "I'm good. Good job at the last one, how'd you beat me?"

Mai smiled. "I followed your advice! Arrigato!" She turned and ran off.

Zane grabbed her wrist when she ran by. "I sense something from you. Who or what are you?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: This is for my friend's birthday! (I know lame excuse to put up a new chapter haha) Happy B-Day CuteBlueCherri! Love ya sista!

Mai's eyes widened as she glanced at Zane. He knew she was different, she couldn't hide it from him much longer and if he knew he'd probably tell everyone. She pushed him off. "I'm Mai and I'm a human. Who or what are you?"

Zane frowned and responded. "I'm Zane Julien and," he hesitated, "And I'm human."

Mai looked at him curious slightly. Why had he hesitated? She sighed. "Okay…see that simple."

Zane frowned slightly; she was hiding something, something important. "I believe you," he lied.

Mai nodded and turned around and crashed into someone. She looked up and saw an older man with glasses on. He smiled. "Well, I haven't met you yet," he said with a smile. Mai blushed.

"I'm Mai," she said.

The man nodded and glanced at Zane. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Julien, Zane's dad."

Mai smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. Julien smiled and bowed. "Have you just arrived today? I've been busy working on something so I probably wouldn't have noticed."

Mai nodded. "Yes, just about four hours ago or so. This is quite a magnificent ship, uh, monastery."

Dr. Julien nodded and looked at Zane with a smile. "So you've met all the others?"

Mai nodded. "I do believe I've met all the others, unless there are others who like to hide in their rooms."

Dr. Julien laughed. "Nope, just me."

There was a call over a hidden intercom. "Unknown enemies are attacking a small village just south of us! Get ready because we're gonna go help!"

Kai rushed over to grab Zane. "Unknown? We haven't had anything to do for about a month now and unknown enemies attack?"

Zane shrugged and glanced at Mai. "We better go help, where are Cole, Jay, and Lloyd?"

Kai motioned over to the three boys in uniform. "Already ready."

Zane nodded and the two boys quickly spinjitzued into their outfits.

Mai smiled. "Can I help!"

Zane shook his head. "You may be an excellent fighter, but that was against Jay. We need you here."

Mai frowned and folded her arms. "Will Nya be here?"

Kai shuffled his foot a little bit. "Uh, yes?" He lied.

Mai looked at him unconvinced and then sighed. "Fine…I'll stay…"

Zane looked at her. "We'll be safe, I promise."

The two boy turned around and rushed to meet up with the others.

Mai looked up at Dr. Julien and smiled slyly. "I'll be in Nya's room reading if you need me!" She rushed down to Nya's room. "AH HA the black bag! Thanks Zane!" She quickly unzipped it and found her orange Ninja outfit and her golden katana with orange thread that flowed from the bottom of the hilt and went into a giant black bead and then tied under it into a tassel. She quickly spinjitzued into her outfit. It was orange with a golden dragon that wrapped around with the tail on her bottom left side and went across her back and the head on her upper right side with it breathing fire to her left shoulder. A black belt was tied across her waist. She had on black gloves. She had knee high boots the same color as her outfit. Her katana was across her back. She pulled the orange hood over her head. The Japanese symbol for light was on the forehead in gold with two black jewels on both sides of it.

Mai heard a squeak from on a desk. She turned to see Mei-Ling bouncing up and down. "No Mei-Ling, you can't come this time! I've gotta help my friends. If it's what I think it is then they're in trouble!"

Mei-Ling seemed to frown and curled up into a ball.

Mai sighed. "I'll bring you some tea leaves for you to nibble on!"

Mei-Ling squeaked happily again.

Mai sighed and looked around, no windows big enough for her to jump out of. She sighed, she was going to have to get to the deck without getting caught. She opened the door and found Sensei Wu at it. Her eyes widened as she yelped in surprise. "WU!"

"What? Why aren't you getting along with your plans, I'm not here to stop you," he said.

Mai looked at him confused. "Then why are you here?"

Wu smiled. "To see if you left yet. Get going."

Mai walked past him. "Okay…" She quickly rushed down the hallway. She didn't want anyone else to catch her as she left. She climbed up the stairs and arrived on the deck. She hid in the shadows of the deck. She soon reached the back edge. She stood on top of the railing.

"Who's there," a voice said. Mai turned to see Dr. Julien. He had a soft and knowing smile on his face. "Mai, you don't have to sneak around. We already have to deal with Ninja and we know you're not going to hurt us."

Mai sighed. "How did you know it was me?"

"It truly is quite simple, Nya went with the boys as Samurai X and all the others are old like me so only you could be the ninja I just saw."

Mai blushed. "That makes sense…and Nya's the Samurai?!"

Dr. Julian nodded. "Now you better get going. Oh and Mai, one more thing, can you watch Zane for me?"

Mai nodded. "Anything Dr. Bye now!" She said. She leapt over the edge and grabbed her sword. There was a blinding light and her sword transformed into a Mehve (you know the glider that Nausicaa has…). She laid on her belly across the small fabric hooked between the two handles. She flew for a while and caught sight of the small village and glided down to it. She stood up and did a backflip onto the closest building's roof. The Mehve transformed back into her katana and landed in her hand.

The scene before her scared her. Building were being lit on fire and villagers were running for their lives. She caught sight of ice hitting some of the fires and turning into water. She smiled softly. She rushed along the top of the buildings, leaping to the new ones when she needed too. She caught sight of the enemies. They were shaped like humans, but fought like machines. They looked like humans with faces and hands a pale flesh color. They seemed to wear black ninja clothing with red armor. Their hair were covered with a black helmet with red antler like things with thorns on it. Even from where she was standing she could see that their eyes were a bright sky blue, an unnatural sky blue. She frowned. "That must be the enemy…" she mutered, "Not snakes…go figure with my luck." She leaped to another building just as the one she was on caught on fire.

ZANE'S P.O.V.

Zane rushed over to the building that just caught fire. He shot ice at it and the ice quickly melted into water making the fire weaker. He frowned, these enemies were possibly too much for them. He suddenly started hearing crying.

"MOMMA," a young girl's voice shouted.

Zane rushed towards the crying. It was inside a burning house. He looked around and took a deep breath. His spinjitzu would not be really good inside because of the fire. He didn't care though, he was built to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He didn't know what would happen if he failed to do so and he didn't want to find out. He quickly dashed inside. The building's inside was a bright red from the fire. There were beams that crisscrossed in the center and boards that were up against those. He heard coughing and more crying. "MOMMA!" Zane ran towards the crying. He ducked under the two beams and dodged a falling board that was on fire. He found a door and pushed it open. A young girl with three young kittens in her arms and a bigger cat next to her sat huddled in a corner. Zane rushed towards her. "Shh, you're safe now."

The girl nodded. "I couldn't leave Cleo and her kittens! Please, don't be mad…"

Zane shook his head. "Understandable. I'll take Cleo," he said as he lifted the bigger cat. She was a light grey with dark grey stripes going across her back. The cat meowed slightly.

The young girl stood up, but seemed really weak.

Zane frowned obviously worried. If only he could carry her. Suddenly he caught sight of another figure rushing towards him. His eyes widened hoping it was Kai. So it was close enough for him to see. It was a ninja, but not one he recognized. It had on an orange ninja suit with a dragon on it. He didn't care though, he needed help. "Grab the girl," he said.

The figure nodded and scooped the girl up. It ran to meet up with Zane, its brown eyes staring right at Zane's ice blue eyes.

Zane nodded and they charged out of the building. They ducked under the two beams and Zane dodged another falling board. Suddenly he heard a loud yelp. He turned around and saw that the mysterious ninja had gotten hit on the shoulder with a fiery board. The suit had gotten cut in the shoulder and there was a scratch bleeding uncontrollably. The ninja looked at Zane and ran again, the young girl still in the ninja's arms. They busted through a wall and ran a few more steps before the house fell down.

Zane looked over at the mysterious ninja. It looked back at him and ran until it was out if the village and into a rice field with the little girl. Zane followed after. He caught sight of the ninja again as it set down the young girl with the kittens. Zane quickly caught up and set the mother down by the girl. He caught a good sight of the girl. She was in a pink t-shirt and a jean skirt. She was barefoot. Her blonde hair was in two braid and then pinned up going across the front of her head. In her arms were the three kittens. A dark grey kitten with light grey stripes, a light grey kitten with dark grey stripes like the mother, and a light grey kitten with grey spots. Zane then looked up at the mysterious ninja. "Thank you."

The ninja nodded and looked around trying not to look into his eyes.

Zane smiled. "Let me see your wound," he said as he reached out to touch the ninja's upper arm.

The ninja kicked his hand away and flipped backwards. It shot a glance at it.

Zane frowned. "I'm going to help you." He ran towards the ninja.

The ninja shook it head and kicked at him again. It seemed slightly nervous and frightened.

Zane frowned. "Why won't you let me help you?"

The ninja stopped and shook its head. It looked him in the eyes. It looked behind him and he looked back. There running towards Zane with the rest of the villagers were Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya as Samurai X. Zane looked back and saw that the mysterious ninja was gone, disappearing into the rice field.

Zane knelt next to the young girl. "You okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, your friend helped me?"

The others caught up. "Um, none of us helped him," Cole spoke up.

The girl shook her head. "No the girl!"

Zane was confused. "The girl? That wasn't Nya…"

The girl smiled. "The girl in the orange! She helped me! She got hurt on the shoulder and she still kept going!"

Zane frowned. "You mean that mysterious ninja? I don't know him…"

The girl smiled. "You mean her. How could you miss that the ninja was a girl?"

Zane blushed. "Oh."

Kai frowned. "I'm lost…"

Jay nodded. "So am I…"

Lloyd nudged Jay in the side. "Aren't you usually?"

Zane turned around and explained.

"So…what you're saying is that you got help from another ninja that wasn't us…and according to," he turned to the girl.

"Name's Rose and these are Cleo, Stormy, Yuki, and Nyan," she said pointing to the cats.

Cole nodded. "And according to Rose the mysterious ninja was a girl."

Zane nodded. "Pretty much!"

A woman ran out of the crowd. "ROSE!" She encased the girl in a hug. "I thought I lost you!"

"MOMMA!" Rose cried out.

Mai's P.O.V.

Mai dashed out into a clearing under the bounty. "HELLO! CAN YOU SEND A ROPE DOWN," she yelled.

As if someone heard her a the rope ladder fell down and she grabbed it. She quickly climbed up the ladder and got onto the deck. She frowned as she looked at her wound. It was worse than it felt. She sighed. "Now how am I going to explain this…"

"If you want to keep it a secret from them you better hurry," Dr. Julien said.

Mai jumped and yelped. "Why do you appear out of nowhere!"

Dr. Julien smiled. "I could help, come with me."

Mai nodded and followed him. They entered into a decent size room. One half had a bed and a dresser, a shelf, and a writing desk. One the other half though was a huge desk that filled up almost the whole wall. There were a few shelves filled with books and metal things of all sizes. There were blue prints and more metal stuff on the table. On the walls were a few more blue prints and sketches. Mai's eyes widened. "Woah! Are you an inventor?"

Dr. Julien nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

Mai smiled.

Dr. Julien cleaned off a space on the table. "Sit and let me see your wound."

Mai sat down at let him look at her wound. "What am I going to say to them? They'll notice it's hurt for sure!"

Dr. Julien thought for a moment as he looked at her wound. "It's pretty deep, but nothing serious. It's also a little burned along the edges, like a sun burn. You could say you were practicing. You were trying to fight with two swords but you accidently hit your shoulder with one of the swords with a lot of strength and you cuts yourself."

"How do I explain the burn?"

"You got sunburned…"

"Just near the cut?"

Dr. Julien nodded. "Or you got rope burn from the rope that holds the sails up, because you were climbing and then your slid down the rope and the rope was against this shoulder…"

Mai nodded. "Okay, I'll go with that one. I was practicing so I could help them next time!"

Dr. Julien nodded. "Come with me to the bathroom so I can get a clean paper towel to clean it out."

Mai nodded. "Okay," she said as she got off the table. She followed him into the bathroom. She stood still and sighed as he got a paper towel wet. He started dabbing her wound and she flinched. "OW!"

"You're fine, just let me clean it out," Dr. Julien said.

Mai nodded. She pulled off one of her gloves and bit it while he cleaned her wound. Mai looked at her surroundings.

Soon he was finished. "Now I'm going to get Misako to do the rest."

Mai blushed and nodded. "Okay."

He frowned. "You may wanna get changed out of that just in case the others get back soon.

Mai nodded and rushed back to her and Nya's room. She got dressed into her normal clothes as quickly as she could and walked out and came face to face with Misako. "Oh Misako."

Misako entered. "Let's get your shoulder bandaged up. Now how come I didn't see you practicing?"

Mai's eyes widened and she blushed. "Uh, um, I was practicing in the training room, not on the deck…"

Misako nodded. "Uh-huh. Now your shirt doesn't look cut up, why?"

Mai frowned. "I was in another shirt, one of the ones in my bag, I can fix it."

Misako nodded. "Here let me see your wound. Oh that does look bad. Hold your sleeve up while I wrap this…"

Mai sighed and held the sleeve up. She watched as Misako bandaged the wound and then pin it together.

"Now don't do anything to over the top to it. Like helping the boys," Misako said. Mai blushed. Misako smiled. "I can see your ninja suit poking out of your bag." Mai moaned. Misako laughed. "Why do you want to keep it a secret from them?"

Mai pulled her legs closer to herself. "They'll get hurt if they know who I truly am. I'm just dangerous to be around in general. I don't want them hurt."

Misako smiled. "They'll be fine. They've fought the Overlord and my husband and the Serpentine."

Mai smiled softly. "Well, they can figure out me on their own. That's the fun of meeting new people. There's probably a lot of stuff about the ninja I don't know either!"

Misako nodded. "Sounds fun!"

There was walking above them. Mai smiled. "They're back!" She rushed over to her bag and fixed it so no one could see anything and then rushed up to meet them. She met up with them on the deck. "How'd it go?!"

They looked at each other. "Strange," Cole said.

Mai blushed ever so slightly. "Really? How strange?"

Sensei Wu walked up behind her. "Yeah, I would like to know how it went and what we are up against."

They went to the table and Kai explained what happened. "And then Zane ran into a building on fire to rescue a young girl. This next part is bizarre, but I'll let Zane tell you it!"

Zane sighed. "The young girl had these cats. I picked up the bigger one and the young girl had the three kittens. The girl was weak though and couldn't run. I knew I had to carry her, but I couldn't figure out how. I see this figure running towards us and I think its Kai, but instead it's this ninja I've never seen before. She, since the young girl said it was a girl, has on an orange ninja suit with a golden and red dragon on it. She picks up the young girl. We start running and a board that was on fire fell from the ceiling and hit her shoulder…" Zane started.

Mai frowned and looked down at the table. She set her right hand on the table and with her index finger on her left hand she started poking the spaces between her fingers on her other hand.

"And when I turned back around she was gone. All I really truly saw of her was her eyes. No hair or anything," Zane finished. He looked over at Mai. "Mai, how was your time here?" He asked.

Mai looked up and stretched to fake a yawn, but let out a yelp of pain as her wound in her shoulder moved slightly.

Zane caught sight of the bandage. "Mai, are you okay? What did you do?"

Mai glanced nervously at Dr. Julien. "While you guys were, uh, gone I was practicing how to fight with two swords like Jay did and I kinda hit my shoulder and cut myself…"

Zane frowned. "It is alright?"

Mai nodded. "You father and Misako helped me…"

Sensei Wu frowned and shook his head. Then he turned to the boys. "You keep an eyes for that ninja. I believe she might be the one we need to stop this attack by these unknown evil warriors."

Cole nodded. "Yes Sensei Wu."

Jay opened his mouth. "Hey Mai, do you find it odd that while we were out you got hurt in the shoulder in the same spot as the mysterious ninja Zane saw?"

Kai glanced at Jay. "It does seem pretty odd…" The two boys glanced at Mai.

Mai bit her bottom lip. "I'm tired. My adventure with the swords was pretty exhausting. Night!" She stood up and ran out of the room. She dashed out and down the stairs. She went into Nya's room. She moaned. "I don't have any pj's…"

Nya walked in and laughed. "Kinda figured you didn't. That's why I followed after you," she said as she dug through her draws. She tossed Mai a soft pink tank top and some black short shorts. "I'm sorry about Kai, he tends to jump to conclusions and most of them are wrong."

Mai nodded. "I see," she said. But this one wasn't wrong, she thought.


	7. Chapter 6

A figure stood off in the distance. It seemed to be shaped like a human, but Mai knew it wasn't. It was enshrouded with smoke. The figure seemed to walk towards Mai.

Mai stepped backwards in the dust and ash. She could sense the evil in the figure. She caught the red light of its eyes flicker. She looked around. Where were the others? Mai looked back at the figure to see if it was there. It was gone. She heard a sound behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the figure. Its face was metal with red eyes. Its hair was black and patchy showing the fake skin on its head. Mai yelped softly.

"WhAIr Arrr Yoo GoING?" Its metallic voice echoed.

Mai stepped back, but it grabbed her wrist with its robotic hand that had the fake skin dangling from the metal bone-like structure.

"Yoo ARR nOt GoING aNYwhAIR," it said.

Mai yelped and tried to pull out of the grasp of the robot. "Let me go! Zane! Zane! Someone!"

The robot pulled her down onto her knees. "It IS OvER LighT!"

Mai squirmed and then felt something sharp against her chest. She fell through the ground and into darkness. "HELP! Someone please…" she cried. She couldn't tell if she was falling, floating, or if she was still. She looked above her, blackness. Same if she looked to down, to the sides, and in front of her. "Zane, Kai, Jay Cole, Lloyd?!" Mai called out. She moved her left leg forwards and felt something like ground. "Guys?!" She was worried. Suddenly everything became a blinding red light. She turned around and came face to face with Zane. She smiled, but then frowned. Instead of the light blue eyes he usually had his eyes were a red color. "Zane?"

He lunged at her and hit her shoulder with his sword.

Mai yelped in pain. "You know I'm injured there!"

He seemed to ignore her and sliced at her again.

Mai dropped to the ground. "Stop Zane! This isn't you! You know better!"

Zane glared at her and stabbed her. Mai yelped in pain as everything went black again.

Mai woke up with a start. The sun beat down through the small peep hole that was the window. She rubbed her eyes. She looked around, Nya was out of bed. Mai sighed and got out of the bed. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and left the room. She entered the kitchen to find the others there around the table.

Nya waved. "Good morning Mai!"

Mai smiled. "Good morning to you too."

The boys waved. "How was your sleep?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, Nya said she thought she heard you scream," Jay said.

"We were tempted to check on you," Kai said.

"But we knew you wouldn't really like that," Lloyd said.

"Well technically I did," Cole said.

"We were pretty worried about you," Zane said.

Mai blushed. "Th-thanks, but I'm alright. Honestly!"

Zane frowned. "You sure? You don't seem like it. I sense some sort of fear…"

The other boys sighed. "Zane if she says it's fine, it's fine," Kai muttered.

Mai sat down. "What do you mean you sense?"

Zane shifted. "I have a sixth sense."

Mai smiled. "That's cool!"

Nya nodded. "Yeah, it helps a lot."

Kai moaned, "If you say so…"

Mai smiled and looked at Kai. "Why does it bother you?"

Kai glanced at Zane. "It just kinda bugs me sometimes that he knows what I'm feeling and when he can find something we can't find. Like you."

Mai laughed. "Kai, it's fine. There are things you can do that he can't do."

Kai shrugged. "I guess."

Lloyd looked at her. "So how's the shoulder?"

Mai rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. "It's fine. I'll probably clean it out after breakfast and check it. I'm pretty klutzy. I'll be fine," she said with a nervous laugh at the end.

Zane smiled softly. "I'll help you."

Mai blushed. "Um…no. I-I can get it. I promise!"

Misako and Garmadon walked out with bowls of oatmeal and fruits. "Breakfast is here," Garmadon said.

Mai smiled as they put the bowl in front of her. "Arrigato!" (AN: If you do not know what this means, it means "Thank You" in Japanese. I'm not sure how it's spelled so bear with me.)

Misako nodded. "It's nothing. I hope you like it."

Mai nodded as Garmadon set down the fruit to put in the oatmeal if they wanted to. Mai took a few banana slices and peach pieces. She set them in her oatmeal and then mixed it in. She listened in to the conversation that was going on over breakfast.

"We'll train really hard Sensei! It's been about a month since something has happened!" Jay said.

Cole nodded in agreement. "Anything to stop this coming danger."

Kai glanced at Mai and smirked a little. "And I'm sure that the mysterious ninja will help!"

Lloyd looked at Sensei. "Didn't you say that there was a danger coming and that's why you sent them out to find the Light?"

Zane's eyes widened. "Do you think the mysterious ninja could be the Light?"

Kai smiled slyly as he looked at Mai. "What do you think Mai?"

Mai glared at Kai. "It's possible. How did you describe the outfit again?"

Zane looked at her. "It was orange with a golden dragon on it. It had a black belt. On the hood was a symbol and two jewels on both sides of the symbol."

Mai nodded. "May you draw this symbol?"

Zane nodded and drew the symbol.

Mai looked at it. "That is the Japanese symbol for Light. If you are going by this, then yes this mysterious ninja is the Light."

Kai smirked at her. "So Mai, where did you learn where to fight?"

Mai picked up a couple of Blueberries and chucked them at Kai and then turned to Jay. "So, do you have any plans?"

Jay looked at Cole and Lloyd. "Well, we should train so we can be ready for an attack," Cole said.

Mai nodded. "Mind if I train with you?"

Jay shook his head. "Okay, just don't get in the way of our training. We have a very important job!"

Mai clenched her fists and tried hard not to punch him. "I'll try my best."

They finished up their breakfast and headed into the training area. The boys took up most of the room while Mai was left in a corner. She had one dummy for her to train with. Mai shook her head, she'd make it work. She started training, kicking and landing punches on the dummy. She looked over at the guys with the whole training area, the dummies, the mace balls, and the punching bags. She sighed and ran towards the dummy and leapt over it. She landed, spun, and kicked the dummy's back. She smiled feeling accomplished.

"LIGHTENING!" She heard Jay cried out. She turned just in time to see Jay do a Spinjitzu.

Mai frowned and folded her arms. She could help them, she knew she could. She helped last time, Zane couldn't have done it on his own. She couldn't let them know she was the Light…yet. She wasn't sure how much she could trust them at the time being. She sighed.

Zane looked over at Mai. She seemed really lonely and he frowned, obviously worried about her. He walked over to her. "You forgot to clean your wound, let's go."

Mai looked up at Zane. "Oh yeah…okay," she said with a nervous laugh at the end.

They left the room and went into the bathroom. Zane sat her down on the toilet and then he went to the sink. "Lift up your sleeve," he said.

Mai lifted up her sleeve so Zane could clean out the wound. She unbandaged it so he wouldn't have to with his wet hands.

Zane came back and looked at it. He nodded. "Did my father stitch it up?"

Mai nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Zane shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure since he's the only one who stitches like that."

Mai nodded and watched as Zane carefully dabbed at the wound with the wet cloth. "I saw your father was an inventor, do you follow in his steps?"

Zane shrugged. "Not exactly, I help, but I'm not an inventor. Jay's the inventor in our group."

Mai nodded her head as if she understood. "What are you in the group?"

"I guess you can say I'm the odd one. I'm really different." Zane finished dabbing her wound and was now making sure the stitches were still behaving.

Mai looked at him curiously. "How different?"

Zane hesitated. "For starters my humor is completely different. I seem to have none." He rubbed his arm slightly.

Mai nodded and looked at her shoulder at the stitches. "That can't be the only reason you're different, that's just considered a lack of humor."

Zane frowned and shook his head. "Tell me about yourself."

Mai blushed. "Uh, I lived in the desert with my father. He, knowing the Great-Spinjitzu Master, taught me about Spinjitzu and a couple of moves. I have a pet Long-Eared Jerboa, as you saw. I like to dance and read. My father called me energetic; I call it living to the fullest. Then the house burnt down and that's when I found your guys," Mai explained.

Zane nodded. "Seems like you had a fun life…up until now."

Mai shrugged. "It was, you know, life. I still had to work and I had my drama and rebel moments, but I enjoyed it."

Zane smiled softly. "I'm glad to here. Your wound is looking good. You wanted to train?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah, but Jay obviously doesn't want me there. He's worried about the safety of Ninjago, so I'm not mad."

Zane smiled. "We can train on the deck together," he said as he held out his hand.

Mai smiled and took it. "Thanks Zane, thank you so much."

They rushed to the deck to train.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: as said before I'm just a fan….

Mai and Zane sat in the kitchen sipping tea as they rested from their training. Zane was pretty impressed with what Mai could do.

"So how did you learn to fight like that?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Mai shrugged. "My father knew how to fight pretty well," she said simply, "Didn't we have this conversation with Jay yesterday?"

Zane nodded. "I believe we did, but I'm quite curious. It's like you've been training for that all your life, like a ninja."

Mai blushed and looked down. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say that," she said.

Zane smiled. "Once your shoulder heals maybe you could come on a mission with us," he said.

Mai blushed. "Oh, no, that fine, truly it is," she said.

Zane frowned. "But didn't you want to come yesterday?"

Mai blushed some more. "Um, yeah, but that was before the accident and I realized how much I still need to learn. Even with my arm healed I wouldn't be much help," she said.

Zane sensed some uneasiness so he dropped the subject. "So, how are you liking it here?"

Mai smiled. "It wonderful! You guys are so kind to let me stay here," she said cheerfully.

Zane smiled at that. For some reason whenever she was happy he was happy. Suddenly an alarm went off. Nya's voice went over the intercom.

"There's another attack at Jamanakai Village! I hope you guys trained!"

Zane got up. "I better go, see you soon Mai," he said.

Mai nodded. "See ya," she said cheerfully.

Mai followed Zane out of the kitchen and stopped as she watched him leap over the edge to grab onto the rope. She spun around and came face to face with Dr. Julian. "AH! WHY! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!"

He laughed. "You're reaction. Are you going to go after them?"

Mai thought about it. "What if they figure out it's me because of my arm," she muttered.

Dr. Julian smiled. "Pish-Posh! They haven't figured out yet, it'll be fine," he said.

Mai nodded. "Okay…" she said. She smiled. "I'll go!"

Dr. Julian smiled. "Have fun!"

Mai nodded. She turned and rushed down again to get into her ninja suit. She quickly got dressed and rushed to the top. Since pretty much all the adults knew she was the Orange Ninja. She leapt from the hull and her katana turned into the Mehve . Mai swiftly glided towards Jamanakai Village. Soon she landed on the ground a few feet away from the village and the Meve turned back into her Katana. She noticed none of the buildings were on fire this time. "What the heck," she whispered. She ran towards the village. Instead she saw the ninja and Samurai surrounded by the warriors. She frowned. She ran towards them. She gathered energy and shot a light ball out of her hand. It hit one of the figures.

The others looked towards her with wide eyes.

Mai frowned and felt her head to make sure her hood was on, it was. She frowned slightly. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Fight them," she yelled hoping they didn't recognize her voice. She started fighting the warriors. She hesitated as she fought worried about her arm. If she got hurt again someone would run over to see if she was okay and find out it was her. She spun and sliced at them, but the warriors were just o quick, like they knew every move she'd make. She frowned. She shot another light ball at them, the only things they could anticipate. Mai's eyes widened as she realized this. She smiled softly. She continued shooting them with the light. She glanced at the Ninja to realize they were still too busy fighting their set. She frowned. Suddenly she noticed that Lloyd was having issues with his set. She rushed over and sliced the first one that was coming. "Get out of the way Green Ninja," she huffed.

Lloyd flipped back. He hit the one he landed in front of. "Who are you?"

Mai shook her head. "The Orange Ninja of Light," she said simply.

Lloyd hit another warrior. "No like who are you really?"

Mai smirked. "You wish you knew," she said.

She shot another light ball and it hit the row that was coming and made them fall like dominoes.

She looked back and realized that Lloyd was helping some of the others. She frowned. "EVACUATE THE VILLAGERS! NOW!" She shouted.

Kai and Zane looked at each other. They were the ones that get the villagers evacuated. They left the group and fought whatever Warriors got in their way.

Mai and the others continued fighting. Mai fought with her Katana for a while, jumping, dodging, and hitting like she did in training.

Zane caught sight of this and knew he knew that style from somewhere. He frowned as he thought. He didn't notice the warrior who's sword was right about Zane's head.

Mai turned and gasped. "WATCH OUT," she cried out. She started running towards Zane.

Zane spun around and dodged the sword of the warrior just in time. He glanced up at the mysterious ninja.

Mai looked at him. She then looked at the warrior which was looking at her. She smiled and waved. She then ran at Zane. "We've gotta get out of her," she said. Why was she speaking? She was going to give away her secret. She wanted to facepalm herself, but decided against it.

Zane followed after her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Does it truly matter who I am at the time being?" She blurted out again.

Zane shook his head. "No, but when this fight is over…" he start.

"This fight will not be over anytime soon! Have Ka-your little friends evacuated the area?"

Zane looked around. "Yes…I believe so," he said.

Mai smiled softly. "Go back to where you came from, this place is doomed," she said. She turned around to look back at the village to see if the warriors were still there, but everything was peaceful now. "What?" She muttered.

Zane looked at the village too. "They disappeared…" he said.

"Thanks…I didn't notice," she muttered.

Zane looked at her. "You didn't?"

Mai glared at him. "Sarcasm…it's a sense of humor…" Zane looked down kinda hurt and Mai frowned. What had she done? "Sorry…really…" she said, "Let's, um, go check on the village."

They entered in. The others walked into the village too,. They must have ran off too, Mai thought. On the ground were footprints. As if none of the warriors were ever here. Suddenly Mai heard something. "GUYS! OVER HERE," Nya shouted. They rushed over. Laying on the ground were what looked like metal bones. Mai bent down. "The warriors are robots," she said simply.

"WHAT?!" the others said.

Mai stood up and pointed at the robot. "That's the one I hit with the first light ball. It's dead. I burnt some of the 'skin' off of it to reveal the metal bones it has. Obviously it's a robot," she said.

The others looked at her. "Who are you?" Nya asked.

Mai frowned and looked down. "I'm not gonna say."

Kai and Jay smirked. "I don't know Jay, but she sounds familiar," Kai said.

Jay smiled and glanced at her. "She fights like someone I know too. I would know," he said.

Mai frowned and stepped back. "I-I have no clue what you're talking about," she said.

Kai folded his arms. "I mean, she's been hiding something from us, it's quite obvious," he said. Mai growled. She shot a light ball at the two boys. She turned and dashed off. She leapt onto the roof of one of the buildings and disappeared into the distance.

Nya turned around to Kai and Jay. "Good going you two, our help is gone!"

Lloyd frowned. "It can't be," he muttered.

Kai and Jay smiled. "You thinking of who it might be?"

Lloyd nodded. "It can't be her can it?"

Cole frowned. "I'm confused…how is Jay getting something I'm not?"

Jay frowned. "HEY!"

Zane frowned also. "Same here Cole," he muttered.

Nya shook her head. "Let's go back to the bounty and tell Sensei what we found out…" she muttered not wanting to get into this conversation.

A/N: OMG THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG AND IT MADE ME MISS MY FRIEND'S FIREWORK DISPLAY! But no one came to get me anyways so they probably didn't want me there anyways… I'm sorry I've been kinda inactive with this story…it's just I hate writers block and I didn't know how to start it…I barely know where I'm going with this story sooooo…


	9. Chapter 8

The ninja, Samurai, Sensei, inventor, former Dark Lord, and his wife sat around the table. The ninja were explaining what had happened, orange ninja and all. All Sensei did was nod his head.

"So they were robots?" Dr. Julian muttered.

Zane nodded his head. "But that's not the odd part, the weird part was Kai and Jay's conversation with the orange ninja," he said.

Sensei looked at the two. "What did you say?"

Jay smirked. "We told her that she seemed familiar. Her voice sounded like someone we know and her movements and fighting style seemed familiar. The only difference was that the ninja could shoot light out of her hands and the person we're thinking of can't…or at least not that we know of."

Kai smiled softly. "Speaking of fighting, where's Mai, I wanna try to fight her."

The adults looked at each other worriedly. "She's doing something in her and Nya's room," Misako said.

Lloyd smiled and stood up. "I'll go get her!"

Nya stood up and glanced at Lloyd. "I don't think so, you're a boy and you shouldn't invade a girl's privacy. What is she's getting dressed or something? You wouldn't want to walk in on that do you?"

Lloyd blushed and sat back down.

Nya sighed. "I'll check on her," she said, "After all, I'm a girl." She left the room and went below deck to her room's door. She knocked. "Mai, can I come in?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "Um…no?"

Nya sighed. "Mai, this is my room also, I need something in there and you can't lock me out."

The sound of a sigh came. "Um, what do you need?"

Nya thought for a moment, what would be the hardest thing to get? "Um, on the shelf above my bed is a small fancy looking box. I need that okay," she said.

On the other side of the door Mai was still in her ninja suit. She had been running around the room trying to find her regular clothes. Her katana was against her back sheathed and kept hitting her back. She knew her ninja shoes didn't make the clatter her normal shoes so she stomped her feet around trying to get the clatter but was careful not to step on Mei-Ling. She carefully stepped up onto Nya's bed and looked up on the shelf above the bed. There was a small box that was mainly red but had golden edges. "I think I found it," she said as she stepped off the bed. She stomped over to the door. Before opening the door she rolled up her sleeves. She went next to the wall and opened the door so her arm fit. "Here," she said.

Nya smirked and took the box quickly and suddenly. It shook Mai's arm slightly and one of the orange sleeves fell to Mai's wrist. Nya's eyes widened and pushed open the door. "Mai?" Nya came face to face with Mai, who was wearing the orange ninja uniform that the orange ninja wore. "That's what they were talking about!"

Mai frowned and looked down. "Yeah, I'm the orange ninja…but please don't tell anyone! Sensei Wu and Doctor Julian and I bet Garmadon and Misako know too. I just don't the ninja to know who I am!"

Nya frowned and shut the door as she stepped a couple more steps in to give them privacy. She walked Mai over to Mai's bed. They sat down. "Why not?

"I-I just don't want them to get hurt, I'm a dangerous person to be around. Not because I lose my temper, but because there are beings after me…" she muttered.

Nya smiled. "Hey, my brother and his friends are pretty tough, I mean they fought the serpentine and Garmadon when he was Lord Garmadon! There's nothing to fear," she said.

"Your brother and his friends could have died against those robots! They pick up moves! They then use your own moves against you. They just can't pick up on the elemental powers," Mai said.

Nya nodded. "But Sensei said that they had to find someone called the Light…wait…that's you isn't it! The symbol on your hood!"

Mai covered her mouth. "Hush up, and yes, I am the Light. I don't want to, but I am!"

Nya pulled her hand off. "Why not?"

Mai looked down and sighed. "It's so much weight set upon my shoulders. I mean, if you've heard the stories the Light is supposed to be the bane of the Serpentine. Their worst nightmare. But that's not the only thing she is to do. She is to save the world one day and then disappear from the face of it. At least it was like that with the last and only known other Light! What does disappearing mean? Dying? Going to another planet? Getting kidnapped? Cowering and living out in the woods! I don't wanna be the Light, I don't like my future and role being played out. I mean I don't know my exact future, but before I was given this role…or at least knew about it, I never knew what my future held at all and that was a fun thing!"

Mei-Ling hopped onto Mai's shoulder and rubbed up against her face.

Nya nodded her head. "Well, how about you get dressed into regular clothes and we'll just say you got caught up in a book."

Mai nodded. "Okay, thanks Nya," she said as she hugged her.

Nya smiled and returned the smile. "No problem, but you know you can't keep this up forever…"

Mai smirked. "Me being a ninja? We could try and keep it a secret for as long as we can. Plus wouldn't it be fun to watch your brother try to convince everyone?"

"Well he already as Jay and Lloyd with him, he only needs to convince Cole and Zane."

"Well, it'll be fun to watch them figure it out," Mai said shrugging.

Nya smirked. "I like the way you think."

Mai quickly got dressed and the two girls left the room. They soon entered the dining room and sat down at the table. The others looked at them. Mai blushed and looked down.

"So where were you?" Jay asked.

Nya shot him, Kai, and Lloyd a glare. "She got sucked into a story, leave her alone."

Kai smiled. "What story?"

Mai blushed and looked to the side. "Japanese Folklore…" she said, "I was reading them to Mei-Ling."

Jay nodded. "Uh huh, go on."

Mai glanced at Nya. Nya rolled her eyes. "Would you two knock it off and leave our guest alone?"

Lloyd frowned. "But Jay and Kai think she's the Orange Ninja!"

Mai's eyes widened. "I'm not! You guys saw me fight! I can't fight at all!"

The group laughed. "Mai, you beat him, you're ninja quality."

Mai smirked and folded her arms. "From what I've heard, you're all surprised he's made it this far…okay maybe not the adults but the rest of you ninja think that…"

Zane and Cole glanced at each other and then at her. "Mai?"

Jay huffed. "Really? Thanks for ripping the bandage off…" he grumbled.

Mai smiled. "So if you think that, then why should I be ninja quality?"

Lloyd smiled, "Because just because Jay talks a lot, he is actually a good fighter."

Mai blushed. "I'm not the ninja okay. Why does it matter anyways?"

Kai stood up and glared at her. "Because we need to find this ninja and get her to help us and I'm tired of going on the stupid goose hunt if she's already here with us! Plus who else could it be? She started helping us the day after you moved in! Why now? Why not three weeks ago…or a month! Zane sensed you and told us to bring you to the Bounty! He wouldn't have done that unless you were important!"

Mai stood up to and slammed her hands on the table. "Maybe he just had pity feelings for me!"

Kai opened his mouth but then closed it. He opened it again. "He doesn't do the whole pity feeling! He's more serious than that! If we've got a job he does the job without any distractions! So who are you?!"

Mai glared at him. "Why would I tell you!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH US!"

Nya stood up. "Mai, let's go to our room…again…"

Mai turned around and stomped off. "Already on it…" she muttered.


End file.
